


Tickle Tickle

by WittyVitale



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I love Melia and Riki's friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: Melia is feeling down and Riki knows just what to do to make his Melly smile again. Melia and Riki Friendship Drabble. Pure pointless fluff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tickle Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Xenoblade Chronicles is my favorite video game of all time and the Definitive Edition is making me fall in love all over again. I especially love the friendship between Melia and Riki. I felt like writing a short fluffy fic that just focuses on the two of them.
> 
> On a more selfish note, I've been feeling depressed myself lately due to the pandemic, so I wanted to try to write some fluff since doing so makes me feel a little better. I hope it brings you some happiness too. Enjoy.

Melia was sitting by the Sparkling Pool in Makna Forest. She was melancholy, tired, and her feet hurt. She had her boots off and was soaking her feet in the pool, hoping to alleviate at least one of her problems.

“Riki found Melly!” a familiar joyous voice sounded behind her. Melia turned her head and was met by the sight of her favorite Heropon.

“Hello, Riki,” Melia said kindly. She tried to give the Nopon a genuine smile, but she was too sad to make her smile convincing. “Looking for me, were you?”

Riki nodded his head and walked towards his High Entian friend. He took a seat next to her and placed his wing-like hand on her cheek gently.

“Riki worried about Melly,” Riki said softly as he looked at his friend with concern. “When Melly walk away before, Melly have frowny frown face. Riki check on friend Melly to make sure Melly okay.”

Melia almost felt sadder as she looked into Riki’s concerned face.

“Forgive me, Riki. I did not mean to worry you.” Melia answered as she put her hand on Riki’s wing. “Today is… simply put, I’m feeling out of sorts today.”

“Ohhhh, Riki see,” Riki said in an understanding tone. “Melly sad because Melly have bad day?”

“Correct.”

Riki removed his wing from Melia’s face and put it under his own face, looking like he was deep in thought. He suddenly began to jump up and down.

“Riki know!” he said excitedly. “Riki know what to do to make Melly smile!”

Melia looked at the Nopon questioningly. “Riki?”

“Riki have many littlepon. Sometimes littlepon sad too, have bad day. But Daddypon Riki have game he play with littlepon that make littlepon smiley smiley again!”

“A game?” Melia asked. “That’s very kind of you Riki, but I don’t think I’m in the spirit to play a game at the moment.”

“Melly no worry! Melly not need to do anything! Leave it all up to Riki! Riki make Melly smile!”

Riki hopped over to the pool’s edge and grabbed one of Melia’s bare feet with his wing.

“Riki call this game Tickle Tickle. Riki call game this because…” Riki took his other wing and lightly tickled the bottom of Melia’s foot. “Tickle tickle tickle tickle!!”

Despite her sadness, Melia was actually quite ticklish on her feet and she laughed lightly. “R-Riki, please.” She said through light laughter as she instinctively pulled her foot away from the Nopon.

Riki grabbed her other foot and began tickling her again. “Riki saw Melly smile! More tickles! Tickle tickle tickle tickle!”

Melly laughed harder in spite of herself and lay on her back. “Haha, n-no, Riki! Haha, s-stop, hahahaha!”

Riki began laughing too as he continued to tickle Melia’s feet relentlessly. He didn’t notice Melia’s devilish smile as she sat back up.

“If that’s how you want to play, perhaps I should provide you with a taste of your own medicine.” Melia said as she wrapped her arms around the Nopon and sat him in her lap. She began to tickle Riki’s sides and he howled with laughter.

“Heehee, w-wait, Melly, Riki supposed to tickle tickle _you_ , teeheeheehee!” Riki replied as he laughed and kicked his little Nopon feet in the air. Melia’s fingers found an especially ticklish spot and Riki laughed even harder.

“Aha! The weak spot!” Melia exclaimed as she became more playful with the Nopon.

This game continued for a good few minutes, Riki and Melia taking turns tickling each other and laughing harder than either one thought possible until they were both exhausted. Riki curled up in Melia’s lap and cuddled her. Melia put her arms around the Nopon in a tight hug.

“How Melly feel now?” Riki asked as he turned his eyes to his High Entian friend. Melia sighed in contentment and rested her head on top of Riki’s.

“I must say, I cannot remember the last time I laughed so deeply,” Melia responded. “Honestly, I do not think I have ever laughed in that manner. But it was very enjoyable. And I definitely do not feel as melancholy as I did before you arrived. Thank you, Riki. You always know how to make me smile, my Heropon.”

Riki beamed with pride and nuzzled into Melia further. “Riki happy happy that Melly feel better. Riki also know how to make Melly keep smiling.”

“Oh? And how do you propose to do that?”

“Keep doing what we do right now. Cuddle cuddle.”

Melia laughed quietly and squeezed her Nopon friend closer.

“I agree. Let us stay like this for a little while longer.”

And they did.


End file.
